


December 10th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Ugly Sweaters
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Holidays 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 10th

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but it's here. We're still on track

Christine skipped into Aidan's apartment early Saturday morning. She didn't know whether or not Aidan would be up yet so she used the key he gave her to let herself in, to her surprise, he was already awake and on his computer.

Probably working. Even on his day off, he was working. He was always working.

"Aidan!" She called from across the apartment, skipping from the front door, to the other end of the living room where Aidan's desk was. She held a plastic bag up and shook it, trying to get his attention away from the computer screen.

He glanced over at her for a split second then went back to whatever he was doing. "Where did you go shopping already?"

"You know how you love me?" She said, ignoring his question by asking another. She moved from one side of Aidan to the other. "You know how it's Christmas...."

He sighed, closing his laptop to give her his full attention. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue.

"Last year, you got me this necklace." She sat the bag down on the ground, showing off the necklace around her neck.

"I remember." He nodded.

"Well..." She dropped her necklace and took Aidan's hands into her own. "I have a few proposals to make..."

"We started dating like 3 months ago, no."

She gasped, crossing her arms. "You don't even know what I was gonna ask."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Continue."

She bent down to the bag and pulled out a single black sweater covered in 5 different patterns, 3 different colors, and on the center of it was a cat wearing an equally disturbing sweater. She smiled as she held it up for Aidan to see, she was proud that she owned this.

"Do you like it?" She asked, holding the sweater up to her body and looking down at it.

"I..." He looked from the sweater to her face. "It's..." Back to the sweater, then to her face again. "You bought this on purpose?"

"Yeah, it's hideous." She said, bright smile on her face.

"And you still bought it?" Aidan leaned up from his chair, getting a better look at the sweater in front of him.

Chris frowned, tossing the sweater onto the couch about a foot away. "Were you deprived as a kid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's an ugly Christmas sweater."

"It's definitely two of those things."

"Your family never did anything fun, did they?" She bent back down to the bag and pulled out another sweater. "This one is for you."

This sweater was also black, but the sleeves were covered in white snowflakes. The center of the sweater had randomly placed snowflakes and a Deer, also wearing a sweater. The situation repeated. Aidan looked at the sweater, then at Christine, back at the sweater, to Christine again.

"Is there a nice way to say no?" He asked, taking the sweater from her.

She shook her head, picking her sweater back up from the couch. "We're gonna be adorable!" Her voice started to reach a higher pitch, she was very excited about this matching sweater thing. He was not getting out of wearing it.

"Was this the proposal?"

"One of them." She folded her sweater nicely over her arm.

"What's the other?"

"My family owns a cabin..." She looked up for a second, then back at Aidan. "Okay, we don't OWN a cabin, we just steal it from my Aunt and Uncle every few holidays."

Aidan nodded slowly, following along. He felt like he knew where this was going, but Christine could easily flip everything around and ask him to watch her cat. So he was going to wait to comment until he knew for sure what she was asking.

"This year, everyone is gonna be there. It's a bunch of big cabins, basically a small resort, and everyone is bringing a guest." She tossed her sweater back onto the couch, this time it was folded. "I don't want to be the person who shows up without a guest."

"You want me to go to a cabin in the middle of nowhere for Christmas?"

"Yes, it's exactly what I want." She nodded. "There's WiFi but it's garbage, There's a place to ski but you have to hike up, it's freezing this time of the year, and it's completely miserable if you don't bring a coat bigger than a car."

"You're doing a great job selling it."

"There's a small gas station about 15 miles from the cabin where we can get snacks, but aside from that it's complete isolation."

"It's the start of a horror movie."

"Yeah! So, you in?"

"I would be..." Aidan stood up and walked around Chris, making his way over to the kitchen area of the small apartment. "But it is Christmas."

"You talking to your family again?" Chris asked, following behind him.

"No." He answered quickly, turning back to look at Chris. "But Ben might not go home for the holidays, he'd be here alone-"

"He can come too, we already share an apartment, he's not a bother."

"Not to you."

"Bex loves Ben."

"If I go to the cabin, can I get out of wearing that sweater?"

She shook her head. "Separate proposals."

"Can I disappoint you and say no to the sweater?"

"No, I'd look dumb wearing an ugly sweater alone."

"You just admitted they're ugly."

"You're family never did anything fun, I know why you're ignoring them now." She rolled her eyes, climbing over the back of the couch to sit down.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll wear the sweater."

"And go to the cabin?" She asked, peaking over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but Ben has to come."

"I'll get him a sweater too!" She smiled.

"Why?"

Chris looked at her sweater, then back at Aidan's on the desk, then at Aidan. "You didn't think we were wearing these in your apartment, did you? These things are golden, we're wearing them to the cabin."

"You said the proposals were separate."

"I lied. Who has a bad poker face now?" She rolled off the couch and walked back over to Aidan. "You've worked with me for over a year, and you've known my mom for longer. You should have seen this coming." She patted his face as she walked towards the back bedroom. "We leave on Friday."


End file.
